The Blue Box of Time and Space
by Kitkatkute101
Summary: Jessica Parkers awakens near the end of the Time War in a reality she does not come from, and she must find her way back to her home reality. Rated K just to be safe.


**This is my second fanfic, and I don't know exactly how good it is. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing when I wrote this. I just had this idea and I wanted to type it down. I know I'm not the best writer, obviously, and this is just a dumb idea. It may be a one-shot and this may be all of it, but it may also be more then a one-shot and I may add more chapters.**

I awoke in an empty room. It looked more like a cell, though. My head was throbbing. I pushed myself up, trying to ignore the pain in my head. What was wrong with me? I checked my forehead in case I had a temperature. I then realized that I must've been unconcious for a long time, because I had a temperature _and_ I was dehydrated. _Shoot,_ I thought. I ignored my dehydration and looked around. On the floor I saw something which resembled a sonic screwdriver. _What? A sonic screwdriver? I hope it works._ I thought, snatching the sonic-screwdriver-thing, and sonic-ing the lock on my cell. I was thrilled when it worked. Of course, it was actually a sonic _probe_, but who cares? I call it a screwdriver. I sneaked out, and I knew that I wasn't good at sneaking, so I was trying even harder to stay hidden. I managed to get out of the prison area, when I saw a 'Slitheen egg'. I looked at it in amazement, thinking of how helpful a companion a Slitheen would be. I 'quietly' sonic-ed around, and there was no Slitheen on board, or nearby. I noticed that it must be being held captive so whoever owned this place could use it as a slave. I heard people coming, so I hid.

"The Slitheen or whatever it is would make a good worker. If it thinks we are its masters, then it will obey us whatever we say. But the human is even more important! We must find that stupid human before she escapes." A human-resembling figure said. How they described me only made me thing one thing. _These must be Time Lords._ I thought, and once they left I grabbed the Slitheen egg and slipped it into my bag. I sneaked further in whatever direction I was heading, and I found a porthole to outside. I looked out, and to my shock I was in space. Then I remembered my dehydration as soon as I spotted a Dalek. I wasn't scared of any Dalek, but I was scared of a Cyberman or the Gelth. Cybermen would turn you into a Cyberman, and Gelth would control you once they kill you. Daleks can only kill you... unless if they had a completely psycho emperor. They would turn you into a Dalek. Okay, that thought would scare me a bit. But not as much as being a Cyberman or being controlled by a Gelth. I walked silently through the empty corridor, with the sonic screwdriver in my pocket and the egg in my bag. _I hate corridors. I feel like someone is going to jump out at me any second now._ I thought. Once I had thought that, someone leapt at me. They pinned me to the ground.

"Gotcha." They said, and they put a needle in my arm, and that knocked me out.

...

When I awoke there was a cup of water beside me. I looked around, and I put my hand in my pocket. I felt that my sonic screwdriver was there. I couldn't check on the egg, because it'd get their attention. I grabbed the cup and drank the water out of it. It had a heck of a lot of water in it for such a tiny cup, then I remembered that these were Time Lords, and they had no idea that I knew. I put the cup down, and looked around again. I couldn't risk escaping again just to get caught, and that bugged me. I looked at the cell next to me, and I saw a Silurian.

"Hallo." I said. The Silurian was shocked when it heard that, staring at me in surprise.

"Hello." It said nervously. It sounded feminine, so that confirmed that it was a she.

"I'm Jessie, who're you? You don't needa tell me, I'm just curious. Oh, and I'm a human. No need to tell me your race, though." I said. I was curious, but I still could be polite.

"I am Serina. I'm one of the Silurian race, the first sentients to live on earth. Until those stinking apes came..." The Silurian said.

"I know what you mean, and I seriously don't care if you call me a stinking ape. I don't even know what these humanlike people want with me. And if they aren't human, don't tell me what they are." I said, getting bugged that the Time Lords wanted me here.

"You don't seem like you know much of this war we're in. I doubt you even know the name. I don't blame you, as you're just a child." Serina (the Silurian) said. I then thought that it must be the Time War.

"I'll get you out of this place, at least I'll try to. But I don't think this is a good time to try. Blasted trashcan aliens, they won't let a single escape pod get out of their reach!" I whispered. A Time Lord walked up to the door of my cell.

"Come, human." He said icily.

"I'm not coming." I hissed back.

"I'll get this Silurian killed if you don't come!" He said. Serina was shocked.

"I'll come then." I said. Serina was confused of why a human like me would be nice to a Silurian like her. I followed the Time Lord, wondering why I was here.

"Why am I here?" I asked him icily.

"Do you mean why are you in this reality? We tractor beamed a random human here from your reality. But why you are here is because you are our last hope, the only way we can defeat the aliens you called trashcan aliens." He said. Now that made me think that I was their secret weapon.

"So what are you going to do to me?" I asked, curious.

"We're going to plug you into a spaceship and you could defeat them all!" He said.

"But if you're plugging me into a spaceship then the energy will be flowing through my brain and it will kill me." I said, bugging him with my 'common sense'. It wasn't common sense, as I had seen what had happened to Rose Tyler in the episode _The Parting of The Ways_.

"How would _you_ know? It won't happen, that's for sure." He asked.

"If you had to choose anyone, never choose a Doctor Who fan. Especially the one who's seen from the ninth to the eleventh." I said, grinning. This made absolutely no sense to him, amusing me. He stopped looking confused and glared at me.

"We need your help. It's either them or us, and we can't lose!" He said. _Oh yes you can. The Doctor'll survive, plus the Master, so you aren't the last of the Time Lords._ I mocked mentally.

"Are you the last of your kind? I know you aren't human, but don't tell me your race's name." I said.

"We are the last of our kind. The Doctor and the Master are dead, destroyed in the flames of the Doctor's own power." The Time Lord said. _Dumb in capital letters. Y'call yourselves the superior race, and you don't even know that some Time Lords accidently got flung out of the Time War._ I mentally mocked.

"One thing. If I destroy them, would you let me have a 'spaceship'?" I asked.

"What kind of spaceship?" He asked, wondering if I'd say any. But he didn't know about what Doctor Who was, so he didn't know about my foreknowledge.

"A TARDIS. There's gotta be one, as long as it isn't the Doctor's I'll take any." I said. He looked at me in shock. He had no idea how I knew about a TARDIS.

"No. Although I'll release you and the Silurian, and I'll bring you two to your home planet. You both come from Earth, right?" The Time Lord said.

"I don't come from this Earth. I don't know anyone!" I lied. I lied because I knew what the Doctor's old companions looked like, so I kind of knew them.

"We can't send you back across the Void." The Time Lord said.

"Well a good lot of help that was. I'm never gonna see my friends again, thanks to you blasted Time Lords! The only Time Lord who would even listen to me would be the Doctor! You know that he cares about the human race, and he'd hate what you're doing here. Forcing a young kid like me to _kill_. And pour the Time Vortex into my head. Even a nine-hundred-year-old Time Lord can't stand that! Are you going bonkers?" I hissed angrily. I felt the knockout needle thing peircing the skin on my arm, and I lost conciousness... again.

...

I awoke inside a TARDIS. Of course they'd force me to absorb the Time Vortex. I had been more clever then usual. Well, I was better at remembering things about Doctor Who more then remembering everything else, so I probably was a little too smart about aliens in this reality for someone my age. And that'd been one reason why they were so shocked. Especially how I called them Time Lords. They looked perfectly like humans. I looked around. When I tried to get up I banged my head on the control console, so I moved around it. I looked at the knobs and levers, my sonic screwdriver in my pocket. _I think that these Time Lords are bloody insane. Well, they don't know that humans can last longer with the Time Vortex in their heads. Maybe they don't want to lose any more Time Lords. Actually, that's why._ I thought. I sighed, knowing that this would probably be the last time I'd see a TARDIS from the inside.

"Does your Chamelon Circuit or whatever it is work? Or are you stuck as something?" I asked, expecting no reply. The voice interface turned on, but had no picture.

"I do not know. I have never traveled since my creation." The TARDIS replied.

"Have you ever wanted to travel through time and space, to see alien worlds?" I asked. At least I had something to do while the Time Vortex was being poured into my head. I couldn't escape.

"Yes, but no one needs me or the other TARDISes around this junkyard." The TARDIS said. I sighed. The door opened, and a Time Lord came in. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out.

"She's ready." He said to the Time Lord that I had completely amused myself with earlier.

"Okay, this must be nearly a minute.. About five minutes left." I said. It was the best I had. Rose had lasted for over six minutes before the Doctor had taken the energy out of her, but Rose was seven years older then me. The Time Lord led me somewhere. There were Daleks coming in through every door. How clever, trying to scare me and make me use the power of the TARDIS. I wasn't scared. But I'd die either way, and ending the Time War would be an awesome achievement. But nobody other then the Time Lords, Serina and the TARDISes would know. Not even the Doctor. I wanted to make a joke, even though it was a bad moment.

"I can see every atom of your existence and I divide them!" I joked mockingly (mimicking what Rose had said), and the Daleks all disappeared. The Time Lord walked away and another one came back with Serina and as soon as he was out the doors locked.

"They tricked me. But I was going to die, even if I didn't defeat the Daleks." I said, exhausted.

"You defeated the Daleks? What did they do to you?" Serina asked.

"Those blasted Time Lords forced me to absorb the Time Vortex, and kill off the Daleks with that. But there must be Daleks outside of the Time Lock, thanks to that idiot Davros and the psycho Emperor of the Daleks. And the Cult of Scaro." I said.

"The Time War is over." She said in amazement.

"All thanks to a _human_. A single human defeating billions of Dalek ships, and all the Daleks in them. And barely anyone knows how the Time War ended. Only a few Time Lords, you and the TARDISes. And now we're trapped in a spaceship!" I said. I heard a sound, a rather farmiliar sound.

"No way... It's a TARDIS! I can recognise the sound of the engines anywhere!" I said, but then I realized that I still had the Time Vortex in my head, and it was killing me. It appeared in front of us, and I stood up.

"The only way out!" I said. I pushed open the doors, and the two of us stepped inside. Serina was shocked, but I was just slightly happy. At least I was going to die in a TARDIS, not in some alien spaceship that nobody liked us on.

"TARDIS, please bring us back to Earth." I said.

...

We had crash landed, and we had been knocked out. I woke up, amazed that I was still alive. Then I realized that I had been unconcious for an hour. My heart skipped a beat. An hour? I couldn't possibly be alive. I looked at Serina. Unconcious. She's a reptile, though, so I thought on trying to turn on the lights. But she woke up, looked at me, and noticed that I was worried.

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"I can't possibly be alive. It's been an hour." I said. She was shocked, and even she knew that the Time Vortex could kill you in under ten minutes.

"TARDIS, how can I be alive?" I asked curiously. If anyone had the answer, it'd be her.

"Check the egg, and I'll explain to you after." She said. I pulled the egg out of my bag, and then it hatched. A 'small' Slitheen came out (it was a quarter of my size. Rather large for a baby). Serina was amazed.

"What gender? And has this guy gotta name?" I asked the TARDIS.

"Male, and his last name is Slitheen." The TARDIS said. I had no idea of a name for him.

"I can't think of anything? Is Luke a good name for a Slitheen?" I said. Serina grinned.

"At least I won't be the only non-Time Lord, non-human being that I know who has a human name!" Serina said. I nodded.

"Luke Slitheen it is!" I said, and the little Slitheen looked at me. I put him on the ground, and then I heard knocking at the door.

"DOCTOR!" Someone yelled. I opened the door.

"Do I look like the Doctor? I'm a human for all I know." I said, then I recognised the person.

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness." He said.

"I'm Jessie Parkers. I think this is my TARDIS, right?" I said.

"Confirmed." The TARDIS said.

"If you're a human, then how come you have a TARDIS?" Captain Jack said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I should be dead. And if the TARDIS made you yell 'Doctor', then that means that she's a blue police telephone box like the Doctor's, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a blue police telephone box, and it's 2013." Captain Jack said.

"Oh great. Let's hope we're in London, or I'll get homesick. And I don't come from England, by the way!" I said.

"Jess, it seems like I have something I must show you. Please look at the control console's screen." The TARDIS' voice interface said. I looked at the screen, and my eyes widened.

"But I swear I'm a human!" I said.

"You were a human. Thanks to you being forced to have the Time Vortex in your head, you are now part human part Time Lord." The TARDIS said, the voice interface shutting down.

"Did I just hear what I just heard?" Captain Jack said.

"If it was that I'm part Time Lord, you surely heard it or we both're imagining. First thing's first. Find the Doctor before the others find him." I said.

"Who're the others? Half-humans half-Time Lords?" Captain Jack asked.

"Nope. You can come if you want, but this is only to find the Doctor. If you're too much of a pain I'll send you back here." I said.

"I'm not coming. I've gotta do my job." Captain Jack said.

"Torchwood, right? If the Doctor knew about where Torchwood was made and when, he'd be surprised." I said, grinning. Captain Jack was already outside, so I looked at Serina.

"I'm coming. This TARDIS of yours saved me from freezing or starving to death in that spaceship." Serina said. Luke Slitheen obviously wanted to come. I pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons, and soon we were tailing the Doctor's TARDIS. I wondered where we'd caught him in his time stream.

...

Meanwhile, the Doctor looked at his companion, Clara, then looked back to the screen on the control console.

"We're being followed!" He said, and he attempted to escape through time travel.

"Okay, I think it's a time-travelling homing missile or something like that." Clara said.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The Doctor yelled.

...

I pulled another lever and the TARDIS landed. I opened the door, and saw him with Clara standing beside him.

"Oh. Sorry I was tailing you, but the Time Lords have returned. The Time War is over, thanks to the Time Lord's so-called superweapon. And just to warn you, I've got two aliens on my TARDIS." I said.

"As long as they're not Time Lords or Daleks-" The Doctor started.

"I'd never want one of those Time Lords on my TARDIS. And I was nearly killed by a group of Daleks lately. Gelth and Cybermen? I hate them too." I said.

"What's wrong with the Time Lords?" The Doctor asked, slightly insulted.

"They took this child and turned her into a weapon to defeat the Daleks. They succeeded." Serina said.

"They said that you and the Master were dead. I knew that the Master had escaped, and you somehow didn't die in it. Plus the fact that those Time Lords had a tractor beam that could pull beings from another reality... That's how they captured me. I'm from a different reality." I said.

"So, you defeated the Daleks? If you did it the way one of my old friends did..." The Doctor said.

"Correct. I don't get how I'm alive, but my TARDIS has something to do with it. It was in my head for over an hour." I said.

"I'm confused of why they would do this, pull a human from another reality and put the T-" THe Doctor started.

"Duck!" I exclaimed, and everyone ducked just in time to dodge a red beam. I sonic-ed at the thing that was shooting, disabling it.

"Cybermen. Thank goodness it wasn't a Dalek or the Gelth." Serina said. I then noticed something was wrong.

"Doctor, stop it from crashing! I've had one crash too many today!" I said. The Doctor noticed too, then headed towards the control console. He was too slow. We were crashing towards an unidentified planet.

**Review please! If you want it to be extended, please say!**


End file.
